1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates to applying of a small quantity of a deodorizing liquid within a toilet bowl during a single usage of the toilet bowl when being utilized for the discharge of solid and liquid waste.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A toilet comprising a ceramic bowl which is mounted on a floor is in exceedingly common use within most civilized countries. The toilet is to function to dispose of human solid and liquid waste into a sewage system. Toilets are mounted within homes, businesses, recreational vehicles and boats. It is common to mount a ring member known as a seat about the opening into the toilet bowl. The seat is pivotly mounted to the toilet bowl so as to be movable from a lower position in contact with the toilet bowl to an upper position located substantially ninety degrees relative to the toilet bowl.
When a human discharges solid waste there is created noxious odors. It is generally preferable to eliminate these noxious odors as rapidly as possible. One common way to eliminate these odors is by utilizing of an exhaust fan in conjunction with the room in which the toilet is mounted with the purpose of the exhaust fan to remove and discharge the noxious odors into the ambient. Another way that noxious odors are eliminated is by the application of an odor destroying liquid within the toilet bowl.
In the past, there have been designed numerous different types of devices that are to work in conjunction with the toilet bowl that apply a quantity of odor destroying liquid within the toilet bowl during occupancy of the seat. However, in the past these toilet bowl deodorizing systems have had certain disadvantages which have resulted in their non-utilization. The primary disadvantage is that these systems are large in size and therefore, from an appearance point of view, make for an unattractive addition to the structure of the toilet. Another disadvantage is that the systems are difficult to clean not providing for easy disassembly and reassembly for purposes of cleaning. A further disadvantage is that the systems do not necessarily dispense a precise quantity of deodorizing liquid with sometimes dispensing a larger amount of liquid and other times dispensing a smaller and ineffective amount of deodorizing liquid. It would be desirable to design a system that dispensed a precise quantity of liquid which was the correct quantity required.